Reirei
Reirei is the wife of Goigoi, the mother of Dogo and his brothers, and the main antagonist of The Lion Guard episodes, "The Kupatana Celebration" and "Too Many Termites". She was voiced by Ana Gasteyer. ''The Lion Guard'' "The Kupatana Celebration" With the use of her son Dogo (who had fooled Kion and The Lion Guard with his cuteness into a thinking he was nice after they saved him from Janja), Reirei, her husband and other sons enter The Pride Lands from the Outlands during the celebration of Kupatana (which is a day of peace) which Reirei plans to take advantage of in order for her and her family to feast. When Kion attempts to find Dogo amoungst the jackal pups that are making themselves at home in aardvark borrows, Reirei steps forward and introduces herself and Goigoi as Dogo's parents. Reirei then appeals to Kion to let her and her family stay in The Pride Lands as Dogo can't stay on his own and be away from his family, to which a reluctant Kion agrees but only if she promises to stop stealing from the aardvarks. However, when The Lion Guard leave, Reirei and Goigoi fantasize about the animals they can snatch during Kupatana. But when Dogo expresses concern about The Lion Guard stopping their schemes, Reirei sings "Jackal Style" to teach her family how to act like jackals. The family steals from many of the residents of The Pride Lands and land in trouble with the angry animals. Kion and The Lion Guard hear of Reirei's schemes and confront her, where Kion lectures Reirei for stealing. But Reirei claims that The Pride Lands' customs are different from theirs and asks if her family can participate in Kupatana. Kion allows the jackals to join, but only if they treat the other animals with respect. During Kupatana, Reirei and her family start their hunt. Kion and his father Simba implore the animals to work together to fight off the jackals before Kion joins The Lion Guard in wrangling the jackals. Reirei and her family are then cornered by the group where Kion orders the family to return to The Outlands. Reirei (using dramatic flair) pleads for a second chance, but leaves with her family when Simba roars at them. "Too Many Termites" After noticing a group of aardwolves in a cave in the Outlands, Reirei and Goigoi plan to eat them. Upon hearing that The Lion Guard drove the aardwolves out of the Pride Lands (after mistaking them for hyenas), Reirei tricks the group into trusting her and Goigoi by saying that they aren't like The Lion Guard and sing "We'll Make You a Meal". Reirei and Goigoi then trap the aardwolves in the cave and prepare to devour them, planning to give whats left to their children. Luckily, The Lion Guard arrive just in time to save the aardwolves. Kion pins Reirei and orders her to go home, which she and Goigoi do. Personality True to her species, Reirei is unscrupulous, traitorous, deceptive, clever, and sly, with no thought for other creatures. She is not above using her own children to get her way, as she uses her son, Dogo, to sneak her family into the Pride Lands. Despite this, she treats her pups with an appropriate amount of affection and caring, and expresses deep pride in teaching her children the two-faced nature of the jackal. Conspiring, duplicitous, and manipulative, Reirei is charismatic and attractive, so she can pull off an act of innocence until she pushes her luck too far. Unlike outlanders like Janja or Mzingo, who understand that there's no such thing as a free meal, Reirei uses thievery and deceit to get her next meal. Gallery "The Kupatana Celebration" Imagetlgtkcreireidogo.png|Reirei with her son, Dogo. imagetlgtkcreireifamily.png|Reirei and her family. imagetlgtkcreireigoigoidogo.png|Reirei with her husband Goigoi and their son, Dogo. Imagetlgtkcreireisonscute.jpeg|Reirei and her son's acting cute to Kion. imagetlgtkcreireiattack.png|Reirei and her family attacking The Pride Lands animals. Reirei_with_hyrax.png|Reirei capturing the hyrax. Reirei_attacked_by_Kion.png|Reirei attacked by Kion. imagetlgtkcreireikion.png|Reirei confronted by Kion. Imagetlgtkcreireisimba.png|Reirei cowering before Simba. imagetlgtkcreireiflee.png|Reirei and her family preparing to leave after being roared at by Simba. Lion Guard Reirei the Jackal.jpg Jackallaugh.png|Reirei's Evil Laugh Reireigrins.png|Reirei's Evil Grin Rairai-1-0.png "Too Many Termites" imagetlgtmtrga.png|Reirei and Goigoi tricking the aardwolves into trusting them. imagetlgtmttlgra.png|The Lion Guard arriving to stop Reirei eating the aardwolves. imagetlgtmtreireikion.jpeg|Kion pinning down Reirei. Videos The Lion Guard Jackal Style Song Trivia *Reirei is slightly similar to the fellow Lion King villain, Zira, as both are villainesses and both are mothers who use their son to their advantage (Reirei used Dogo to trick The Lion Guard and get into The Pride Lands whilst Zira used Kovu's friendship with Kiara to earn Simba's trust). However, Reirei genially cares for her children and is married whilst Zira only uses her children (mainly Kovu) as pawns for her plans and is not in a relationship. Category:Villainesses Category:Parents Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Spouses Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Protective Villains Category:Starvers Category:Predator Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thief